How do you do, my love?
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Courtney was simply following her daily routine. That was when she met up with Duncan, years after she broke up with him. I dedicate this fic to anyone who has ever broken up a relationship, and regreted it for the rest of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

How do you do, my love?

Courtney is walking down the streets. She is frustrated because her business partners can't do a thing without her. That morning, she skimped on breakfast, opting to simply take a cup of coffee on the go. It spilled on her lap. She was tired, angry and hungry. She was in no mood to mess with any idiots.

Then she saw Duncan. He was a cop now. He does not recognize her. At first, neither did she. Then, suddenly, as they cross paths, her heart skips a bit. She recognizes him suddenly. Her heart starts beating rapidly. Her hands begin to sweat. She looks back a bit. Suddenly, it's like time stops for her.

_Life is quite surprising_

_Never thought I'd see you here_

_I always leave town this time of year_

_Staying here is agonizing._

_Everyday I follow this routine_

_I've never seen you down this road before_

_I'm so glad to see you once more_

_But it seems you have forgotten me._

Duncan keeps walking his way. Courtney sighs, trying to go her own way. However, she finds herself hesitating.

_I thought I left you behind_

_You were just a footnote in my life_

_I thought I had forgotten you_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_How do you do, my love? How do you do?_

_That's the question I'd like to ask of you._

_Are you happy with her? Tell me the truth_

_All that I want to know is if you are happy too._

Courtney stares at the road ahead of her. She needs to keep going. However…

_It was such a small encounter_

_It seemed insignificant_

_To anyone who could have sauntered_

_Right into that funny scene._

_But to me it had so much meaning_

_Time was no longer spinning_

_For to me, the Universe stopped moving_

_Just so I could speak to you._

_How do you do, my love? How do you do?_

_That's the question I would like to ask you._

_Are you happy, my love? Tell me the truth_

_Even if you chose her, I care about you, too._

Courtney bites her lip. She looks behind her. He seems to be contemplating something.

_I cannot stand this silence!_

_A declaration I must make!_

_I truly must confess_

_Leaving you was my mistake!_

Tears begin to form in her eyes, as memories of happier times gone by flood her mind. But, she has no time for such distractions. She has another life now. One she hates.

_How do you do, my love? How do you do?_

_That is the question I'm dying to ask you._

_Are you happy, my love? Tell me the truth._

_I swear, I will never stop caring about you._

Courtney starts walking again. She has already lost ten seconds of daylight. Meanwhile, Duncan looks behind him. He swears that woman in the business suit seemed familiar to him…

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Without me

"That's it, Duncan!"-Courtney yells out at her boyfriend- "We're through!"

"The hell you breaking up with me for!"-He asks bitterly.

"You are so unreliable!"-she responds- "I can't be with a man who doesn't have a job!"

Duncan grips the phone, his anger boiling within him.

_Now go recall_

_The times I spent with you_

_When our love was still new_

_The tenderness of passion still running through._

_We thought we could make it after all_

_After all, bad times always end._

_Now go recall_

_The times we visited the gang_

_When we rocked out to the band_

_When we cuddled through the night._

_When a horror movie gave you such a fright._

_Now go recall_

_Who you were without me._

_Without me! You were just some starving student_

_Living day by day without a dime!_

_Without me! All my money to you I lent_

_For a love I thought would last all time!_

_Without me, who the hell are you, without me?_

_Without me…_

Duncan punches the wall in their apartment. He had to pack, lest she come with a couple of cops. Courtney had finally graduated from Business School half a year ago, and has since demanded that he get a job. Sadly, no success. His criminal record made sure of that.

_Now go recall_

_The anguish that I went through_

_All the hard work I did for you._

_How many days have I wasted on you?_

_The sacrifice I did for you isn't small!_

_Now go recall_

_Who you were without me._

_Without me! You were just a starving student_

_Penniless from day to day!_

_Without me! You couldn't eat your three squares_

_One meal's enough, you'd always say!_

_Without me! Who the hell are you, without me?_

_Without me…_

Duncan leaves in a huff. He slams the door, carrying his suitcase. His stuck up neighbor smiles at the scene, glad to see the young punk leave. He says to himself- "That nice girl could do so much better."

_Without me! You're just some mangy mutt_

_Begging for a bone!_

_Without me! The rest of your existence_

_You will spend it all alone!_

_Without me, you're nothing without me!_

_You always were…_

_Without me…_


End file.
